Administration
Administration Information Hello and welcome to the administration information page. I, Wiccaan, have created this page specifically to overview what needs to be done on this Wiki, as well as create a small area where users can request to become administrators of this Wiki to help me maintain and keep it organized. At this time I personally cannot run and maintain this entire Wiki myself, I have had a few various unexpected things pop up after obtaining sysop status of this Wiki so I do need help from other users. Before I continue, I want to make it clear that you do not have to be an administrator to help out! Administrative Duties First and foremost, your real life comes first before this Wiki, or the internet itself. Take care of what needs to be done in your life before you feel obligated that you need to be here helping out. Do not stress yourself over this Wiki, as it is nothing more then that, a Wiki. As an administrator, you should know that you are no better then anyone else that uses and edits this Wiki. Instead, you are just a helping hand to ensure the content of the Wiki is safe, secure, and at best, accurate. This does not mean you have the authority to change pages based on your opinion, or to lock pages due to a difference of opinion. As an administrator it is your job to: * Examine newly added content for hurtful material, illegal material, material that has nothing to do with the Wiki subject. * Examine edited material to ensure it is a valid edit, not vandalism, or hateful/hurtful material. * Help users on talk pages if they have questions. * Have fun, this isn't a job, it is a privilege. What not to do as an Administrator While the rules are quiet simple, they can still be over looked or disregarded by anyone. The following are a few things that an administrator should not do. (This list is not the only things you are to follow! Use common sense!) * An administrator should never lock a page from edits. Fully protected pages should only be done to the up most important articles such as the front page. Minor locks should be used to counter vandalism until the appropriate action is taken. * An administrator should never take sides in an edit war. * An administrator should never talk out of context, use hurtful remarks, or push a user away from the Wiki. * An administrator should never delete, edit, or move any content unless it is deemed inappropriate or absolutely in the wrong location. In the event of an edit war.. If an edit war is found, the Administrator that has located the issue should inform all involved users that the edit war needs to either be completely stopped, or the opinions of the users need to be talked out on the articles talk page. If the war continues, the page should be locked for a day or so to let things cool down. A post in the talk page should be made when a page is locked due to an edit war explaining the situation at hand and explain to all parties involved that the opinions and views that are involved with the edit war need to be talked out before the page is reopened for editing. Vandalism and hurtful material.. If a page has been created or edited that contains hurtful material, or vandalism, the following action should be taken: * If the page is a newly created page... ** The page should be locked and marked for deletion. ** The administrator that has found the page should ban the said user that created the page for an appropriate amount of time. * If the page is not new... ** The page should be rolled back to the last appropriate version *** This does not mean by choice of the Admin, but, by the order in the history. ** The page should be temporarily locked if the page has been targeted before for vandalism. ** The user that vandalized the page should be banned for an appropriate amount of time. Administrative Sign-ups If you would like to sign up to become an administrator to help out with this Wiki, please leave a request in this pages talk page. No major information is needed as it is not a job, but, I do ask that if you plan to help out, that you are an active member if you are making a request. You can give information about yourself if you wish, again, it is not required. Administrators will be chosen based on contribution, edits, and overall helpfulness already on the Wiki.